Ever Changing
by radical-teen
Summary: You can’t quit something you’ve never even tried. Cause now, that wouldn’t be too fair, would it Granger? Written in Draco's POV,part 1 of a trilogy. DracoHermione. Dramione


**Title :** Ever Changing

**Characters :** D/Hr

**Rated : **PG

**Word Count : **640

**Summing It Up :** _You can't quit something you've never even tried. Cause now, that wouldn't be too fair, would it Granger?_

**A/N : **it's something short. Writing style influenced by roannaweenie. I hope its something decent. It's the first time I tried something like that so, advice would be nice but please, no flames. If you didn't like it I'm sorry but PLEASE walk away. Thanks.

Six weeks. It has been six weeks since I last saw her. Six long and lonely weeks, although no one has to know that, do they? But finally, the time has come again.

I take my place in the empty Head carriage; secretly I am waiting for her arrival. Not just waiting, but _anticipating_. I feel this sudden burst of euphoria that is so exhilarating it's unexplainable. I compose myself, I mean, I _am_ Draco Malfoy. I'm not going to go soft inside just over a girl, especially over muggle-born Granger.

The door to the carriage slowly slides open as a mass of caramel brown curls appear, so distinct that it could only belong to one person in Hogwarts.

Insufferable know-it-all bookworm Hermione Granger. As an added point, who else but her could be Head Girl? My guess no one, with her around.

There she stood in front of me, eyes narrow, hands on her hips, trying to give me the most piercing look she can master. _I swear, no matter what, I wouldn't hesitate to hex you Malfoy, so just stay away from me, you clear?_ She told me, her voice full of bitterness. And before I knew it, a retort slips through my lips. _Well if you stay clear of me Mudblood, I don't see any reason for me to bug you so as to let you have the satisfaction of hexing me._

Her face is set as hard as stone. Or is it? I had seen the slight falter in her composure when I said the word Mudblood. Although as quick as her composure faltered, she regained it. But her honey brown eyes have given her away. I know she cares about being called a Mudblood, I can see it. And I had done the very one thing I dreaded myself doing. All chances of being civil to each other flew out of the window right then.

With a huff she flops onto the seat across me and takes out a book from her backpack. And that was all she did for the rest of the journey, read. Many times I tried making a decent conversation with her and I backed off. I know, every time we talked it seemed to end up in a huge fight, although the intentions were supposedly good.

Finally, the train screeches to a halt in Hogsmeade station. Granger quickly grabs her backpack, cramming her book in it and muttering something about Potter and Weasley. Stupid Potter and that Weasel. Again! I wondered for a minute why Granger was always around them. All they did was to make her cry. I know, I have see her around school, although no one has to know that, especially not Granger herself. There's enough animosity between us without having her think that I'm mocking her. So I just look at her retreating figure as she runs out of the carriage in desperate search of the two morons she calls best friends, obviously knowing she's going to bitch about what a pompous brat I am.

I step off the train onto the platform only to see Granger standing in a corner, her eyes conscientiously darting to the doors of the carriages. Obviously she was waiting for the morons as they finished their unfinished business with their air headed girlfriends. So I stride in her direction, whispering into her ear as I pass her. _You can't quit something you've never even tried. Cause now, that wouldn't be too fair, would it Granger?_ She whips her head around, her lips pursed but her eyes full of curiosity. Shrugging, I give her my best know-it-all smirk before turn around and walking towards those horseless carriages.

You see, I Draco Malfoy, always enjoy a challenge. Especially when that challenge comes in the form of an unwilling bookworm named Hermione Granger.


End file.
